


The Tsar's Bride

by comos_kumakumar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Colonialism, Dubious Consent, M/M, Pseudo-History, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, 未成年, 露米 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comos_kumakumar/pseuds/comos_kumakumar
Summary: 一个可能是17～18世纪的伪造历史平行宇宙AU。英国在一场席卷欧洲且旷日持久的战争中战败于俄国与他的盟友，作为求和的条件，他被迫向俄国割让整个英属北美殖民地。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), One sided UKUS (unrequited), Yekatarina II Alekseyevna | Catherine II of Russia/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	The Tsar's Bride

**Author's Note:**

> 17～18世纪的伪造历史AU，bug很多，搞出来只是因为我想写underage变态文学。从头underage到尾，米米6～14岁。2～3章完结

彼得堡寒冷潮湿的冬天从来不是任何人的朋友。夜幕降临，厚重的绒帘被放了下来，遮住了每一扇积雪的窗户。冬宫漫长的、曲折的回廊里除了照明的灯火，只有一串急促的脚步声接连地回荡，由远及近。 脚步声属于一个风尘仆仆的年轻男人，当他迈开他穿着皮靴的长腿一步步踏在地毯上时，他军服肩章上的金色绶带闪闪发光。他看起来不过二十出头，年轻到让人怀疑，凭借他有限的资历，如何位高权重到能够佩剑自由出入女皇的居所。

但是这座宫殿里的侍女和卫兵们没人不知道他是谁。他甫一走近，所有人都跳起来逃向走廊两侧，诚惶诚恐地向他低下头，替他拉开一扇又一扇沉重的大门。皇家近卫军骑兵团统帅兼陆军少将伊万·布拉金斯基阁下，这是他在纸面上的称呼。但是如果你曾经注视过皇家画廊的墙壁上那些宏伟的巨幅油画，这些作品所描绘的主题跨越了几个世纪，其中有过去的历任沙皇，显赫的贵族，赢得胜利的战争，你会发现每一张画像上都有他的脸。

通往女皇寝宫的最后一扇门开了，伊万看到他的主人坐在房间尽头的书桌前。桌面上散落着科学仪器，文件和地图。她已经换上了睡衣，胸口开得很低。她的头发是黑貂绒一样浓郁的黑色，卷曲的，披散在裸露的肩膀上。当他鞠躬时，伊万确信她能看到和听到一切。

“你应该知道，任何一个未经通报直接闯进我寝宫的人都该被砍头。”她说，转过身来看着伊万。她的语调里没有丝毫属于威胁的尖锐轮廓。

伊万笑了。“您不会这么对我的，陛下。”他对门口的侍卫做了个手势，他们立刻消失在了走廊外的黑暗之中。他关上门，迈着轻缓的步子走向她，她也站了起来，他们拥抱在一起交换了一个短暂的吻。“我非常地想念您，”他言辞恳切地说，捧起女皇放在他胸前的手。“四年不见，您还是一样的美丽。”

“万尼亚，我的好孩子，”女皇拉着他到床边坐下，她抬起手抚摸着他的侧脸，“我希望你可以理解我。我把你送上战场，是因为我知道你从来不会让我失望。”

“是的，当然。”自豪的神色出现在年轻人的脸上，“我连夜赶来是为了向您献上捷报，我们与法国和普鲁士的联军取得了战争的胜利。英国愿意承认战败并满足我们提出的条件，他和他的使团已经来了，正在海军部大厅里等着。”

“很好，”女皇赞许地点头，“我的意思你已经很明白了吧，俄罗斯？这是千载难逢的机会，我们必须从这场胜利中尽可能地得到更多。只有俄属亚美利加是不够的，我们将要获得和掌控的是新大陆东岸的每一寸土地。”

伊万坐直了身体，意识到此刻叶卡捷琳娜仍然是他的上司。“我明白。一切条款都会按照您的吩咐进行。”

“在那之前，别急着走，来陪我喝一杯。”女皇拍了拍他的肩膀示意他放松，她从床头柜上拿起红酒瓶，亲自为他们两人斟满了酒。这时她好像又只是凯瑟琳了，她白皙的手掌落在他的大腿上，脸上只有柔和的笑意。“敬我们伟大的祖国。”

“我们能有如今的辉煌战果，都是得益于上帝给我们送来了英明的君主。敬您的健康，陛下。”伊万把属于他的那杯酒举到嘴边一饮而尽。

女皇在他胸前推了一把：“去吧，万尼亚。 尽快把这件事完成，因为我今晚不准备独享这张空床。”

当伊万到达预定的谈判地点的时候，亚瑟正在大厅里焦灼地踱步。每一个方向的壁炉都已经升起了火，但这里还是很冷，让不习惯严酷气候的英国人即使在他深红色的军装外面套了两层大衣也仍然僵硬地抱着双臂。这一次俄罗斯人发现他很难掩饰他的笑声。反正即使不是因为弗朗西斯的缘故，伊万也没有喜欢过亚瑟·柯克兰。他的军装笔挺，他的纽扣光可鉴人，他的军靴也擦得锃亮，但他的脸色却完全不是那样。痛苦，屈辱，挫败，无法发泄的怒火。在对手脸上看到这些东西的感觉太美妙了。这就是胜利的喜悦。

“啊，你来了，”小个子的英国人抬起头，他说话的方式还是那么刻薄得让人恼火。“我还以为你永远不会出现了呢。”

“你多虑了，”伊万轻快地说，拉开长桌正中央的那把椅子让自己坐下，“相信我，没人会在摘取自己的胜利果实的时候缺席。”

亚瑟的嘴角肉眼可见地抽搐了一下。他一言不发地落座，又一次像过去那样抬起了头，尽可能地让自己保持高傲和优雅，好像他还是那个战无不胜的日不落帝国似的。

谈判的前半程进行得平淡无奇，英国人假装不情愿地同意了他们提出的关于战争赔款的数目，这是互相试探的时机，谁也不会这么快亮出自己的筹码。伊万一贯不是这方面的专家，但坐在胜利者的席位上是他最好的底牌。他耐心地等待着，一步步地铺好了网，埋好了线，等待着对方踏入他的陷阱。是时候收网了。

…….

“听着，梅诺卡岛不足以满足你的胃口吗？我知道你一直都想要一块温暖的土地，还有你梦寐以求的不冻港，正在欧洲战略要地的喉管上。这是我能提供的最好的东西。”

“首先，我不知道西班牙对你拿他曾经的土地来贿赂我会有何感想，但至少对我来说，那块鸟窝从东到西还不如彼得保罗要塞到这里的距离。”伊万眯起了眼睛，“长期被困在一座荒凉的小岛上已经让你忘记了别人的领土有多辽阔吗，英格兰？如果你想让我看到你的诚意，你得多出点血。”

“好吧，好吧！”不列颠握紧了拳头，他的脸上露出一败涂地的神色，“你可以拿走澳大利亚。你这贪得无厌的混账，但是别指望你能守住这块飞地，他对你来说太遥远了。”

“别兜圈子了，英格兰，”伊万平静地说，双手放在交叠的膝盖上。“你在考验我的耐心。你 **很清楚** 我想要的是什么。”

绿眼睛的男人“刷”地站了起来；他的五官因为愤怒而扭曲。“想都别想，”他咆哮着说，“要想得到阿尔弗雷德，除非你跨过我的尸体。”

啊，他等的就是这样的反应。阿尔弗雷德。所以这就是那个被大英帝国视若珍宝的小殖民地的名字。伊万缓慢地重复了一次，品尝这几个音节被他的舌头捉住的触感。他的脸上露出笑容。反映在英国脸上的，是比一个宗主国对他的殖民地的感情要多得多的东西。俄罗斯熟悉那些感情。占有欲，亲密，迷恋， **爱** 。他还以为他是个多愁善感的人呢。

“坐下，亚瑟。”伊万说。在他平静的面容之下，一种黑暗的火花呼之欲出。

亚瑟颓然地跌落回座位上，他的整个身体都紧绷着，像是被无形的手按住了肩膀强行固定在那里一样。“你打算对他做什么？”

“和你要做的别无二致。”伊万直视着柯克兰的眼睛，他的身子前倾，手背支在下巴上。当他把这个残忍的事实刺进英国人的心脏时，他的脸上带着了然的微笑，“像你我这样的存在……永生不死是注定孤独的诅咒。还有什么比一个按照自己的想法养大，并且永远依附着自己的伴侣更完美呢？我知道你在想什么，英格兰。你总是炫耀你的殖民地有多么的资源丰富，聪明乖巧，但是在法国举办的舞会上，你甚至不愿意让我们看到他。我要让他成为我的伴侣。”

英国的脸再次一片空白。他瞪着他，无声地张了张嘴，然后又闭上了。

空气中弥漫着一种结束的气氛。伊万注视着亚瑟，等着他拂袖而去。

“一百年。”亚瑟突然说。声音太轻了，像拂过耳旁的风，伊万差点没听清。

“一百年，”亚瑟重复了一遍，紧盯着他，咬牙切齿，眼中燃烧着来自地狱的熊熊烈火。“阿尔弗雷德还是个孩子，他什么也不明白，也不会理解我放弃他的决定。给我一百年的时间，让他自己长大，到那个时候，即使换一个宗主国，他也能照顾好自己。你也不希望自己未来的伴侣是个离开了庇护就对任何事情都束手无策的废物吧？”

伊万冷笑起来，“一百年后的事情谁也无法预料，我不会给你赖账的机会的。二十年。并且在这期间我要保留单独去探望他的权利。”

“八十年。”

“三十年。”

“五十年。”英国的拳头砰地砸到桌面上，“你要么接受这个条件，要么就什么也别指望了。我还有的是军队，我还可以战斗。就算我不能赢，你也别想好过，好好想想你想要的到底是可以兑现的承诺，还是坐在焦土和废墟上空有胜利这个结果，俄国。”

“那么，成交。”伊万从他的座位上起身，随意地拍了拍手，像是在拂去那上面本就不存在的灰尘一样。“我停泊在港口的战舰明天就可以启航。从这里到新大陆大约要半个月的时间，你和我一起去，我必须亲自验货。等我看到他的第一时间，我会向这里寄出一封信，告诉弗朗西斯和吉尔伯特撤回他们的军队。我认识你两百年了，和你谈判头一次这么愉快，我的朋友。”他向长桌对面慷慨地伸出一只手，英国人过了整整三十秒才握住它。

俄罗斯并没有在意。他抽回手并转身离去，背对着英国挥了挥手。他知道亚瑟还在看着他，仇恨的目光快把他的背都烧穿了。“走吧亚瑟，时间不等人………至少对你来说是这样。”

*

阿尔弗雷德隐隐察觉到，有什么他的小脑袋还不能理解的事情正在发生。圣诞节快要来了，每年这个时候，英国来看望他的那些日子是他最快乐的时光。他每天都会去港口张望，等着英国人的船出现在海平线的那一头。亚瑟从不会空着手来。他的衣兜里和他的船上装满了世界各地的新奇玩意，来自锡克的黄金，从象牙海岸运来的可可，复活节岛的木雕，从欧洲带来的上好发条就会自己跳舞的报时人偶，还有旧大陆来的新移民，对于男孩来说，他们的到来是他大多数时候都很平淡的生活里最大的乐趣。阿尔弗雷德会尖叫着扑进亚瑟怀里，咯咯笑着给他的脸颊一个吻。晚上他们会一起挤在阿尔弗雷德的小床上。大半个晚上他都会醒着，逼亚瑟讲关于世界上别的地方的一切事情，直到沉重的睡意压垮他的眼皮。

但是这一次变得不一样了。

港口停着的是一艘陌生的船。巨大的风帆已经收了起来，他从没见过的双头鹰三色旗挂在高得像是要刺破天空一样的桅杆顶端猎猎作响。

当亚瑟从甲板上走下来时，他对阿尔弗雷德的欢迎心不在焉。像是有什么无比沉重的念头困扰着他。他瘦了，也更憔悴，深色的淤青挂在绿色的眼睛下方。阿尔弗雷德欢呼着奔到他脚边，跳跃着向他伸出双臂，他却什么也没说只是揉了揉男孩的头。他身边还跟着另一个人，一个高大的陌生人，在和亚瑟用另一种陌生的语言交谈。阿尔弗雷德对别的欧洲语言一窍不通——有什么必要？他去旧大陆的时间很少，他也不喜欢那里，不喜欢亚瑟的同僚看他的目光。这个人的打扮和举止看起来和那些人一样，但阿尔弗雷德本能地捕捉到了一丝不同。男孩说不上来，那种格格不入让他感觉到亲切。陌生人穿着一身也许能被称作欧式常服的东西，风格上和亚瑟的衣服有细微的不同。同样是一尘不染的领巾，三重金线织绣的滚边，缀着蓝宝石的袖扣。但他苍白的皮肤和浅到接近透明的金发让他看起来像是个活过来了的巨型雪人。

“阿尔弗雷德，这是俄罗斯。他到这里来，呃，见你。”亚瑟神情阴郁地说。他吞吞吐吐，像是在搜肠刮肚寻找合适的词汇。阿尔弗雷德迷糊了。这有什么难以启齿的？

“我还以为他会更高一点。”伊万评价道。他居高临下地扫视着阿尔弗雷德，嘴角抿成一条弧线。“你都喂他吃什么了，亚瑟？”

“以人类的生理年龄来说他才6岁，布拉金斯基。他的身高没有任何问题。”

凭阿尔弗雷德的个性，如果听懂了他们的谈话内容一定会气得蹦起来。但是他没有，所以他只是安静地背着手站在那里，把重心从一只脚换到另一只脚。这个人真高啊，他仰望得脖子都快发酸了。

“很高兴认识你，阿尔弗雷德。”伊万蹲下来与他平视，用他唯一听得懂的语言问道：“你不懂法语吗？”

“只有英语，先生。”他小声说，生平第一次为此感到窘迫。

“你应该给他请个俄语老师。”伊万的目光还是没有离开他的脸，但是这一次又换成了法语，显然是在对亚瑟说话，“合格的新娘需要在婚礼前学会丈夫的语言，这是礼节。”

“不必了。”亚瑟断然拒绝，“他会的语言越少，他能规避的不良影响就越多。”

“好吧，”伊万耸耸肩，看起来并没有被他的冷淡态度所影响。“倒也不是必须现在学不可。我听说英语里有句话叫‘卧室是最好的教室’，对吧？”

亚瑟看起来快把牙咬碎了。他的脸色绿了又紫。

“从你来的地方，每个人都像你这么高吗，先生？”

男人把他抱了起来。地面突然从阿尔弗雷德脚下变得很遥远了，男孩发出一声小小的惊呼，紧紧地抓住伊万的肩膀。

“别心急，你还这么小，像只营养不良的小猫…….一只郊狼都能杀死你。”伊万伸出手捏了捏他的脸，拇指按在他的酒窝上，停留在男孩脸颊零星的雀斑下方。那双不带有感情色彩的、透亮的紫色眼睛让阿尔弗雷德想起某种属于荒野的大型猛兽。“但是如果你的饲主把你喂养得足够好的话，”他扫了亚瑟一眼，“你也会长高的。对了，我的名字是伊万，伊万·布拉金斯基。我希望你喜欢这个姓氏。如果你愿意的话，从现在开始你可以只叫我的名字。”

“你是我的新朋友吗，伊万？”阿尔弗雷德怯生生地问。

伊万笑了。朋友，这个词汇的声音在他的心口像一颗珍珠一样滚动。“你可以这么说。”

“那么你也会留下来？”

“不，”伊万摇摇头，“很遗憾，我很快就必须要回到我来的地方去。但是别担心。我们将要一起度过的时间…………还有很长。”

阿尔弗雷德咬住了下唇。他的新朋友是个奇怪的家伙。

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> *来自锡克的黄金，从象牙海岸运来的可可，复活节岛的木雕：都是殖民时代欧洲帝国对殖民地的剥削和掠夺的一角，没什么可留恋的


End file.
